makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Darmala and Jodi
Darmala and Jodi is the friendship/romantic pairing of Darmala''' and Jodi in Make It Pop. Nickname * '''Jarmala (J'odi/D'armala) * Dardi (Dar'mala/Jo'di) * Malajo '(Dar'mala/'Jo'di) * Madi (Dar'ma'la/Jo'di') * Jola (Jo'di/Darma'la) * DJ ('D'armala/'J'odi) Moments Season 2 It's a Twin Thing *Darmala and Jodi meet for the first time. *Jodi knocks on his door, expecting to see Alex but instead sees his roommate, Darmala. *Jodi asks Darmala to let Alex know she needs him, and he asks for her number, but Jodi says Alex has her number. *Darmala tells Jodi that he wants her number. Fashion 911 * Jodi is shocked that Darmala asked for her number. * Miss Diona catched her and asks Jodi why she is on the boys floor at that hour, she lies saying that is returning a chemistry book to Darmala. * Darmala says that he and Jodi have chemistry together. * Jodi clarifies that is chemistry class and leaves. * Darmala attends to Jodi's fashion show. * Darmala tells his grandpa about Jodi and can't be with her because she has a boyfriend (Caleb) * Darmala's grandpa wants Darmala to not give up Jodi. Spring Fling * Darmala (along with Alex) meets Jodi's mother; she reminds them that Jodi already has a boyfriend. They both say that they are just her friends (obviously Darmala was lying) * Darmala dances while Jodi was performing on stage Submission Impossible *They get stuck in an elevator together. *Darmala calms her down by doing yoga. *Darmala compliments her quite a lot. *Jodi tells him that she has a boyfriend, Caleb. *He says that he knows because it's against the code (but he's lying, he wants Jodi). *Darmala boosts Jodi up to give Caleb the Band Blast submission. *There was a small exchange between them when Darmala picked Jodi up (right before she handed Caleb the envelope) *Caleb allows L3 to perform in Band Blast to see the competition they have to bring (inferring the competition between him and Darmala for Jodi's heart). Scuttlebutt * Jodi runs to look for Darmala to talk about the rumors that were spreading (that she and Darmala have a thing) * She goes in a supply closet to hide from Caleb and finds Darmala * She asked him what she should do * Darmala and her clear the air between them again * Darmala told her that gossips spreads quickly because it's high school and people want drama * He tells her if she wants to talk to Caleb she better run and do it quick * Jodi storms out of the closet and looks for Caleb Im-Prom-Tu * Darmala tells Caleb that he was going to give Jodi an apple * Darmala tells Caleb that he likes Jodi * Darmala found some prom clothes for Jodi to design on * Jodi was looking at Darmala while she and Caleb was dancing (and Caleb was looking at Heather) * Jodi sees Darmala all by himself (she likes him?) * Darmala asked Jodi if she wants to dance with him, but Jodi doesn't want to * Jodi told him that she just wants to sit this one out Looking for Trouble * Darmala witnesses the break-up of Jaleb Similarities and Differences Similarities * Same color eyes * A part of a band * Both can sing * Both are main characters * They both go to Mackendrick Prep Differences * Different/Rival bands * Jodi is a girl, Darmala a boy * Jodi is a dancer, Darmala is a drummer. * Jodi likes fashion, Darmala doesn't. * Different hair color. Trivia * Even though Jodi was the only person Darmala had interactions the most with, he had NO interactions with Sun Hi alone, and he only had one interaction with Corki in the episode Get on the Bus where Corki asked to sit with Darmala because both of them were alone. They chatted for a bit and then worked together to wake up Mr. Stark to turn the bus around. * The shipping of Darmala and Jodi was first introduced in It's a Twin Thing . Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Jodi Mappa